


Hidden Knowledge

by rubychan



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen, champagne knows nothing, lore to explain why i moved to arcane, questionable moral decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan/pseuds/rubychan
Summary: When Champagne gets fed up with his clanmates obsession with politics, he goes to the clan's archmage to help him fix it
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Hidden Knowledge

Champagne slurked through the large door leading to the archmage’s quarters. The strong smell of patchouli incense and musty books filling the Mirror’s nostrils. He wasn’t fond of the scent, but his mission was important, he didn’t want to figure this out by himself. 

A Skydancer peaked his head around a bookshelf, “Ah, Champagne.” He strutted towards the other dragon. “And what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” 

“Hey, Rev, could you help me with something?” 

Revenant smiled gently, “Of course, of course… let’s sit and discuss, you can put your cloak on that chair, there.” He motioned his head towards a rocking chair near the tower’s fireplace, not yet lit. 

“Umbra? We have a guest, would you be a dear and fix us some tea?” Revenant lightly shouted towards the area he was previously at, 

As Champagne shed his rainbow guise, he followed the Skydancer to a circular table with various magickal clutter, he assumed it was magickal at least. Revenant moved the various books and candles to a nearby shelf and sat on one of the two available chairs, Champagne following along. 

Once the two dragons were settled in, a third Skydancer appeared with a plate carrying three teacups. He sat them down in front of them in silence and took the third one and the plate back with him. 

“Thank you, dear~” Revenant said after the other dragon as he sat at a well decorated desk and started writing. 

Revenant stared wistfully as his partner. “Don’t worry about Umbra, he’s just very focused on his work right now, poor thing... ” He turned to face Champagne. “So what was it you needed assistance with?” 

The Mirror took a sip of tea, it was very flowery tasting he thought. “Yeah, I’m having problems with a certain type of spell, like the runes and stuff.” 

“Well… could you be more specific? What type of spell is it?” 

Champagne thought for a second, wondering if he should amit to what he was doing. “Hrm… it’s… complicated?” He took another sip, still gathering his thoughts. 

It was apparent on his face how confused, and a little concerned, Revenant was, “I can’t really help you if I don’t know what type of magic your dealing with here. It’s quite fine, I’m very good at keeping secrets if it’s something that needs to be kept… private.” 

Champagne’s fins perked up. “That’s good to hear! See I’m wanting to cast a big memory or personality change spell and relocate the clan to the Starfall Isles!“ 

The Skydancer nearly choked on his tea, “I’m sorry? You want to do what?” 

“... change everyone’s memory or personality and move to the Starfall Isles! Like I said!” 

Revenant cleared his throat and set his teacup down, “For what reason? This would be quite the massive undertaking and it doesn’t seem completely...” He struggled to find the right word. “I’d say morally okay?” 

Champagne shook his head, “No, no! It’s not for bad reasons! Everyone in the clan is just so obsessed with their politics and always fight about the Gladekeeper and what she wants, and they don’t think enough about each other or themselves!!” 

The Mirror finished off his tea in one big slurp. “So I thought it’d be good to change things up, make them a bit nicer, and take them away from here so they can think about other things!” 

“I...I’m not sure that would be wise… trying to change their memories like that… and their personalities as well...” He glanced over at his partner, who seemingly hadn’t been listening to their conversation. He couldn’t imagine not remembering their experiences together, their love for each other. 

Champagne spoke up, “I’m gonna do it!! Even if you don’t help me, I’m going to learn, this is important to me… no… for the whole clan in fact!!” 

Revenant looked over, his face still in a grimace. “If… you’re adamant about it… perhaps we could have a compromise?” 

“What kind?” 

“What if you didn’t change everything and just tweaked them slightly? They wouldn’t be the same dragon if you changed them completely, and a simple relocating spell… that would be fairly easy to do, if we got an anchor somewhere in the Isles to go to.” 

Champagne laughed with glee, nodding his head feverishly, “Yes!! This is why I came to you, Rev!! You’re so smart!! So how do I do it?” 

Revenant sighed, “Give me a few days to work everything out, I’ll do my best, but just so you are aware, I’m not sure if it’ll affect everyone or even in the exact way we set it up, no matter how many precautions we take.” 

“Good enough for me!” Champagne hopped off his chair and practically skipped to grab his cloak, “Just come get when me when you get it all figured out, okay? Oh, and thank you for the tea!” 

The pink Mirror rushed out of the tower, excited as a hatchling when they learn to fly. Revenant stared down at his reflection in his now cold tea, a somber look on his face, he didn’t like it, but he knew of Champagne’s magickal potential, if he somehow did the spell by himself without the Skydancer’s guidance, he could erase much more than just their clan’s memories. This way was much safer, he reassured himself…


End file.
